This disclosure generally relates to a cooling structure for cooling electronic components. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a cooling structure including a two sided cold plate support assembly.
Electronic components onboard aircraft or other vehicles that operate in extreme temperatures are typically protected from overheating by a cooling device. In some environments, air flow is either not available or insufficient to handle the thermal loads generated by the electronic components. In such applications, a cold plate is utilized through which a cooling fluid flows to remove heat from the electronic component. The cold plate is mounted adjacent the electronic component and supplied with fluid flow through appropriate conduits that lead to a fluid delivery system.